


Trust

by the_punk_ghost_girl



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, seriously so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_punk_ghost_girl/pseuds/the_punk_ghost_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lindsay bring their little daughter to work one day, and Gavin just wants to talk with his boi. And when no attention is being paid to him, he gets a bit huffy.<br/>Until Michael asks him if he would like to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Not too sure anyone remembers this,  
but remember during a Podcast when Michael said he and Lindsay would wait a year or two before having a baby?  
Probably not,  
but Michael surely does.

He’s definitely not complaining though.

The redheaded young man remembered the day in early October when Lindsay came to him and told him she was pregnant. And he remembered picking her up off the ground and spinning her around their little apartment living room.

And he remembered when he pressed his hand against her baby bump and felt their little girl kick against his palm.

And he remembered on July 31st of 2015 when he swore Lindsay was going to break his hand and how worried he was when he didn’t hear their daughter cry.

Just turns out she’s a really quiet baby, so unlike her parents.

Payton Allison Jones was born July 31, 2015 at 2:30 p.m. weighing at six pounds and seven ounces. She had the shape of Lindsay’s face and nose while she was born with Michael’s auburn-colored hair and hazel eyes.

Michael had never seen a more precious baby.

He also remembered when someone tweeted him about how all three of their first name’s initial was: M, L, and P.

The two of them laughed at this and how they should have known.

On August 23rd, the couple brought their little girl to work.

Gavin bounced around the office excited to see his boi.  
He had not seen Michael all that often, as before the birth of his companion’s daughter Gavin had left to go back to England to shoot somethings in slow motion with his b, Dan.

Then when he came back, Michael was still on paternity leave.

Well, he had been off for two weeks now, but that didn’t mean him and Gavin talked much. Michael had a lot to catch up so conversation was minimal.

But things were beginning to wind down a bit, so, Gavin hoped that he could actually hold a conversation with his boi today. He wouldn’t have to worry about Payton, because she’d be right there in his arms!

At nine o’clock that morning, the door was pushed open by Lindsay and trailing in behind her was Michael with Payton cradled gently in his arms.

The Achievement Hunters swarmed around the sight.

“She looks so much like Lindsay,” acknowledged Ryan.  
“Michael, seeing you with a baby is just a sight I never thought I’d see.” Ray commented.  
“Does she cry a lot? How many hours of sleep do you get at night?” wondered Geoff, who was answered with “No, she’s pretty quiet actually, we get about five to six hours at most.”

And so forth.

Gavin tried to penetrate the little group that was formed around Lindsay and Michael, but to no avail. In which caused him to be slightly saddened. He just wanted to spend time with the other half of Team Nice Dynamite!

“Hey Gav,” a familiar voice broke the young British man’s pouty thoughts; the little group around his friends broke way.

“Yes, Michael?” Gavin wondered as he stepped a bit closer.

“Would you like to hold Payton? I kind of forgot to mention this, but you are her godfather after all.” this made Gavin’s heart swell. Not only did Michael trust him to just hold his daughter, but he trusted him enough to make him a godfather!

Unable to make words fall off of his tongue, he settled for excitedly nodding before shuffling quietly closer to the pair and holding out his arms like Michael had his.

Carefully, the redheaded man passed his daughter off to his best friend and instructed him gently to remember to support her head.

As Gavin looked down at the little red-haired girl, she blinked open her eyes to reveal their coloring to be so much like Michael’s. The brunet-haired man brushed his finger across her cheek; she grabbed onto it gently with her entire hand.

The room filled with awe’s.

“Never mind, seeing Gavin with a baby is a sight much less believable than Michael seen with a baby.” Ray took back what he said earlier.


End file.
